Total Drama Island
by DPGJustin
Summary: Total drama island. One of the most famous Canadian animes. What if Gwen/Owen might not be the winner? This season is full of injuries, action, and plot development. So go and join the party!
1. Chapter 1

**This was such a PAIN to write. I can't wait for some bigger surprises. Hopefully I will get the part two up by 2/22/2015, but if not I am so sorry. Please review because I'm not the best writer and I would love some constructive criticism. And I just want to do a quick shout out to the person who inspired me with writing with his fanfic, Despair Island. Knifez! Don't quit what you are doing. And tell me who YOU want to win! WARNING: THIS CHAPTER ISN'T INCREDIBLY FUN BECAUSE THEIR IS LITTLE TO NO ACTION, BUT IT IS VERY IMPORTANT. Enjoy!**

Total Drama Island Revamp: Chapter One

Chris popped up in front of the shaggy cameraman. "Hello world. Welcome to the brand new reality television show, Total Drama Island!" He started to walk west to the tip of the dock. "22 campers will fight it out for $100,000. Every 3 days, one of the campers will be eliminated." Chris said with an evil smirk. He started walking over to the campfire. "The campers will be split into two teams and they will be sleeping in these cabins." Chris explained, and then he pointed at the rusty brown cabins. He still walked towards the campfire. "They will eat in these wonderful facilities." He pointed at the tin building which started to fall apart in front of Chris's eyes. He whispered to the camera "I guess they will have to eat outside." He started to giggle. Chris finally arrived at the campfire. "This place will be the death for 21 of the campers."

"THIS! Is Total Drama Island!"

_Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine__  
__you guys are on my mind__  
__you asked me what I wanted to be _

_And I think the answer is plain to see _

_I want to be famous_

_I want to live close to the sun_  
_so pack your bags 'cause I already won_

_Everything to prove _

_Nothing in my way_

_I'll get there one day_

_I want to be famous_

_Nanana'nanaana nana nana__  
__I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous__  
__I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous_

_(Whistles)_

After the theme song, it showed Chris on the tip of the dock. "Let's meet the first 11 contestants!" An Indian descendent appeared on the dock, reading a book. He had long black hair and was wearing a gray long-sleeved shirt with a collared dark-red shirt over it.

One of the camera men coughed and said "Noah!" Noah just rolled his eyes, still looking in his book. Chris walked up to Noah and took his book.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Noah remarked. Chris threw it in the water, ignoring Noah's bitchy attitude. Noah looked deep into the soggy paper that was left of the dismantled book.

"Get to stepping." Chris said with his overall sassy attitude. "Now we have contestant #2 Lindsay!" Chris said with a sincere smile. A Caucasian girl with lengthy blonde hair stepped onto the dock. She wore a blue bonnet-like item, covering the front of her hair. She also wore a brown, tight, cut-off shirt, along with an orange skirt and light brown boots.

"HI." Lindsay said with her foolish smile.

"Oh sorry honey, but the nearest starbucks is that way." Noah says while pointing at a random direction.

"Really?!" The blonde says with hope.

Chris takes a quick glance at her butt as she walks towards Noah. Noah looked at Lindsay with such rudeness, which made Lindsay feel kind of scared.

Chris looks back at the camera and says "It's time for contestant number #3, Owen!" Chris glances at the boat where he sees a big shadow of a teenage boy. "Owen… are you there?" Chris asked with slight concern. Chris came in the boat to see Owen, another blonde contestant, sucking on his thumb, asleep on one of the seats in the boat. His elbow was covering up a maple leaf design that was on his t-shirt. Chris rolled his eyes, getting rid of the concern. He signaled one of the camera men. Then, one of the camera men put out his shaking hand to give him the air horn. The loud noise from the horn blasted throughout the island waking the animal life, and the biggest one of all, Owen.

"Wha-what?" Owen looked around the ship. "Where am I?"

"You're on the island, big guy." Chris pointed to the dock where they can barely see the bubbly nut.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He began to laugh in embarrassment. He walked over to Noah and Lindsay. "Hi guys, are you guys going to be on my team?" Owen asked. Lindsay and Noah ignored Owen's question.

Chris clears his throat. "Ok, then. Let's get contestant number #4, Ezekiel!" A pale scrawny boy with a blue-green beanie and an olive green jacket came out with a cross necklace around his neck.

"Yo, yo, yo. What's goin' on?" Ezekiel asked.

Chris looked at the home-school boy and asked himself. "What were the producers thinking?"

Ezekiel walked towards the other 3 contestants. Noah sighed and thought to himself, "This will be way too easy."

Chris starts to talk again and says "Well now it is time for contestant number #5!"

A foot stomps the wooden floor with great force. The girl walks out with her face in disgust. "Ugh, so this is my competition?" She crossed her arms over her short red shirt.

Noah replied. "It is, sweetheart. Get over it."

"Stuff it, loser." She said while scoffing.

"There is no need to be mean, guys."" Owen said awkwardly. "Chris, aren't you going to stop them?" Owen asked.

"Do you even know me?" Chris said, being snarl.

"So where is the spa, the hot tub, or the restaurants?" Heather, a.k.a. contestant number #5, asked with a nervous tone.

"I know right?" Lindsay agreeing with Heather.

"This isn't a strip mall, honeys." Noah explained.

"Ok, I'm bored now. Let's introduce camper #6, one of _my_ pre-favorites, Eva!" A girl in a tight, purple gym suit with leggings came out. Her hair was arranged in a ponytail. Chris put out his hand, but Eva just ignored it. She walked towards the other contestants as she threw her bag on the ground and crossed her arms.

"O…..kay?" Chris whispered to the camera. "_She_ definitely went down in the rankings." Chris remarked, then rolled his eyes. "Now, let's introduce camper #7, Trent!"

A teenage boy with a sincere smile came out of the ship and waved his hand to the driver. He wore a mellow, green long-sleeved shirt with a black handprint. He had a black guitar case strapped onto his back and held a bag of luggage. "Hi. So what's up?" Trent asked.

"Nothing, dawg." Ezekiel said, trying to obtain as much "swag" as he could.

Heather grunted in annoyance. "Just come here, Elvis. I just want the game to start already so I can win."

"And what makes you so sure that _you_ are going to win?" Trent asked, starting to get annoyed.

"Have you seen yourself and the rest of these losers?" Heather responded. Trent rolled his eyes. He walked towards the other campers and high-fived Ezekiel and Owen.

"Next, we have the party boy, Geoff!" Chris exclaimed.

"Alright, let's get this party started!" Geoff high fived Chris and looked at the other contestants. They all glanced at him with disgust, except for Owen, Trent, and Lindsay. "Hey, dudette." Geoff says looking at Eva.

"Bite me." Eva barked.

Geoff widened his eyes, scared.

"Oh, teenagers. I remember like I was one yesterday." Chris says, looking at the sky.

"When it was really like a century ago." Heather said, Chris's face began to get dark red, you could imagine his ears blasting with air.

"ANYWAYS!" Chris said screaming, looking back at the camera. "Contestant number #9 and #10, Katie and Sadie!" Two girls walked out, with as much joy as you can get. They wore really tight clothes, but you can tell it didn't fit Sadie.

"Oh my god Sadie, it's a summer camp!" Katie said.

"I have always wanted to be in a summer camp." Sadie exclaimed.

"EEEEEEEE!" they said in unison.

They walked towards the other campers. Lindsay said to Katie, "OMG I love your hair!"

"Thanks!" Katie replied.

"What about mine?" Sadie said.

Lindsay replied with "Uhhhh who are you?"

Sadie lowered her hear like it never happened. Chris started laughing at the Lindsay stupidity. "Oh, that was priceless" he wiped a fake tear while laughing. "But anyways, Contestant Number #11 Gwen!" Gwen started walking out the ship. Her pale complexion made Heather pretend to barf. "Hi, Gwen!" Chris said with a smile.

"I thought you said this was going to be on a 5-star resort." Gwen remarked, getting mad.

"Yeah. . . I lied." Chris smirked. Gwen walked to the other contestants. When she passed Chris, she pretended to slap him. He didn't notice though because he was too busy looking at his phone and seeing who the next contestant was.

"Gertha, we SO need to change your hair." Lindsay remarked.

"Yeah, I doubt that's going to happen." Gwen replied.

Gwen came towards Heather, to get away from Lindsay. Heather replied with "Uh. Get away from me weird Goth girl." Gwen ignored Heathers demand, but that was a mistake. Heather shoved Gwen in the water for not listening. "Looks like you could learn a lesson in respect." Heather said.

"Hey, cut it out!" Trent yelled. Trent looked deep into Heather's eyes, but in a scary way. Heather slapped Trent. Then, everyone got involved in the argument, even Owen. Gwen was just relying in the water.

"Ok, half the contestants so far. Who will be next? Find out on Total Drama Island!" Chris yelled, still hearing the argument.

(_Commercial Break)_

"And we are back. Now that the 11 contestants have stopped bitching about nothing, and now that Gwen is back in the water. We can introduce Camper #12!" Chris said with joy.

A short girl with braces got out of the ship. She yelled "Hi guys, it's so nice to meet you" Beth said with saliva flying in the air. She walked passed by Chris to go to the other contestants. No one spoke a word.

"Ok, now contestant number #13. He has the mad skills to pay the bills, Harold!"

A scrawny white guy, who was doing karate chops, came out of the ship. "So you lied about the 5-star resort?" Harold asked.

"Yes, yes I did." Chris said sounding impressed with himself.

"Awesome." Harold replied. He walked to the other contestants, and breathed heavily. The other contestants slowly walked away from the awkward boy. "What? You guys got a problem with my mad skills?" Harold asked. Silence danced across the island in total awkwardness from Harold.

"Ok?" Chris asked himself. "It's time for Camper number #14!"Another scrawny American boy walked out of the ship.

"Alright, where are the ladies? He winked at Lindsay and Heather." He shook Chris's hand and walked to the contestants with his chest out. He looked at Lindsay's chest, and told himself "I'm gonna get some of that."

Trent was the only one who heard that and grabbed Cody's arm. "Ok, Cody or whatever your name is. If you're gonna be a stereotypical pervert like I see in movies, then I don't think you will make it very far." Trent whispered.

"Oh, come on. Once the ladies get a taste of this, they won't want to vote me off" Cody winked. Trent rolled his eyes and went back to the group.

"Alright, Camper number #15!" Punk music came out of stereos on top of the ship. A Caucasian punk with a green Mohawk and a black spiked necklace came out of the boat. He jumped out with his luggage and a wood-carved skull.

He walked on the dock and said "I _don't_ like surprises."

Chris replied "Yeah, whatever just go with the other ones." He pointed at his watch.

"Whateva" Duncan said with no care. He whispered to Heather, "Meet you by the campfire, gorgeous."

"Ugh, get away from me, sleaze-bag." Heather replied. Duncan replied with a wink. He high fived Gwen, in a brother-sister kind of way.

"Next, Camper number #16 DJ!" Chris yelled. A brick house of a guy came out with the letter D on his shirt. He high fived Chris "What's up my man" Chris says to DJ"

"Yo Chris . . . where the hot tub at?" DJ asked Chris, confused.

"It's right there." Chris responds, pointing at the weak waves crashing on the sand. DJ sighed in response. DJ put his hand out to high five Eva. Eva blushed a bit, but ignored the gesture.

"Ok, Camper number #17 Leshawna!" Chris said. An African-American girl came out. She wore big hoop earrings and a kumquat shirt.

"Ain't no white girl gonna win this year!" Leshawna yelled. The rest widen their eyes in fear. She high- fived Owen and DJ.

"Ugh, how many of these losers left?" Heather grunted.

"5, and if you are going to be like this, I don't expect you to make it very far." Chris replied. Heather rolled her eyes. "Camper number #18 Courtney!" A Spanish descendent waved to the campers on top of the ship. DJ came up to her and helped her with her luggage.

"Pff Kiss up." Duncan scoffed,

"It's called being nice, maybe you should try it!" Courtney replied.

"Not likely." Duncan replied.

"Oh sweet Jesus." Leshawna interrupted.

A boy who looked suspiciously like Taylor Lautner came out of the ship. Owen's eyes widen in love.

"I forgot to mention Camper number #19 Justin!" Chris exclaimed. All the girls and Owen gawked at him. "Hey Justin, it's nice to meets you" Chris said.

"Nice to meet you too" Justin replied. He went back to the other contestants.

"What kind of pants are those. They are so hot... I mean you're hot-I mean!" Owen said awkawardly.

"OK so let's get these last contestants done."Heather said.

"You are right Heather. Contestant number #20 Tyler!" A man with a red tight jock jacket jumped out of the ship and landed perfectly on the dock.

"Nailed it!" Tyler said to himself.

"Nice, dude" Geoff said. Tyler ran to give Geoff a high five.

"Contestant number #21 Bridgette!" A surfer girl came out with an orange surfboard.

"Hey, guys" Bridgette said with a sincere smile. Geoff and Tyler eyes widen at Bridgette.

They ran up to her, complementing Bridgette rapidly. "Alright, Contestant number #22 Izzy!" A girl with fake blood ran down her mouth.

"Hi guys. Hi-hi-hi." She said rapidly. She began to twitch and fog.

"MEDIC" A Scandinavian kid looked at her and minutes later you could hear laughing from Izzy.

"HA HA, you thought something was wrong with me. I'm perfectly normal" she stuck out her tongue.

"That's a bit of a stretch." Noah grumbled

"Ok. Time for the cast picture!" They got into a short to tall position. It took a while because Heather said she should be in the front.

"Ok, this is the confessional. You can come here if you have a private thought that you need to share." He said, pointing at a urine-stained wooden outhouse.

(_**Heather**__**)**_

"_**To be honest, my only competition is the brick house, the know-it-al, and the loud ghetto chick" Heather said, rolling her eyes.**_

_**(**__**Owen**__**)**_

"_**This should be fun! I just don't like the people that are so pessimistic" Owen sighed. **_

"Here is where the losers go." He points at the campfire. "But let's face it, you guys are all losers." Chris starts to laugh. "This is where you guys will rest after every day." Chris said with a smile.

"Are we going to be monitored?" Geoff said, raising an eyebrow.

"You're all sixteen. I think you will be able to manage." Chris exclaimed.

"Nice!" Tyler and Geoff whispered to themselves, looking at Bridgette.

"So where are we going to eat?" Heather asked.

"Well, we sort of have a trouble with that. As you might tell, this isn't a 5-star resort." Chris said.

"No, really" Noah interrupted.

"Don't sass me Kurt Hummel. Since we are having trouble with the accommodations, you will either have to eat in the outhouse or the campfire. I can't risk getting the bunks dirty. But before we do that, let me announce the teams!"

"The Killer Bass are Duncan, Sadie, Geoff, Tyler, Harold, Izzy, Eva, DJ, Bridgette, Ezekiel, and Courtney!"

"Wait a minute…. KATIE!" Sadie began sobbing, so did Katie.

The bass went into a circle, and Chris gave him a banner with an angry fish on it.

"And the screaming gophers are Heather, Noah, Beth, Owen, Justin, Katie, Lindsay, Leshawna, Cody, Trent, and Gwen!"

"A Gopher… really?" Trent asked.

"I think your team name is the least you have to worry about." Chris said, snickering.

Everyone went inside and chatted. "So where are you from?" Justin asked Owen.

"Oklahoma." Owen responded. He was flattered and surprised that Justin actually talked to him.

(_Bass's Crib)_

"So… they're some pretty fly chicks on the island, huh?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah" Geoff responded.

A moment of silence went in their conversation. They both liked Bridgette, but they were both stupid enough, not thinking the other one of them knew. Until this happened.

"Bridgette is mine!" Geoff and Tyler said, shaking the Bass's boy's room. Duncan, Zeke, and Harold turned around.

"You guys like Bridgette?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah…so? I bet you guys like a girl on the island." Tyler replied.

"Well, Heather is pretty smoking, but no, I don't "like" a girl on the island. We have only been here for 20 minutes." Duncan replied.

"I got a crush too, Lashawna. I have never seen a girl like that before." Harold said, dreary.

_(__**Ezekiel**__)_

"_**I really don't fit in with these guys. My only love is for my family and Jesus Christ, aye." Ezekiel said with a sigh.**_

_(Gopher's Crib)_

Katie sat down on her bunk, still weeping about being on different teams. A wasp landed on her head, she didn't notice. The wasp stung the top of her head, and dug into one of her brain vessels. She screamed in agony, 20 seconds later she passed out. The other Gopher girls were talking to Chris and the other campers. "Everyone meet at the campfire in 2 minutes. If you don't, you will suffer a consequence. Chris laughed.

(_2 minutes pass by_)

Sadie didn't know where Katie was, she was starting to silently panic. Chris was quietly counting how many people were there. "16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21…." He counted again. "16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21…." Chris brought out a piece of paper with the teams. He called role.

People: Response:

Duncan "Yo"

Sadie "He-here"

Geoff "What's up man"

Tyler "Woo!"

Harold "Here"

Izzy "Hi!"

Gwen "Don't care"

Lindsay "What?"

Bridgette "Here."

Ezekiel "Aye."

Courtney "Here"

Heather "Ugh, here."

Noah "Whatever, here."

Beth "Here"

Owen "Here, *_snickers*_

Justin "*_winks_ _at Chris* _Here"

Katie "-SILENCE-"

"Well looks like Katie is going to get punished." Chris walked over to the Gopher's cabin and saw Katie lying on the floor. He signaled the medics to get a stretcher. All of the other contestants walked to Chris. Sadie arrived first, panting loudly from running over 20 feet. She screamed in terror, when they put her on the stretcher she held her hand while walking to the medic center. "Ok, we are going to need you guys to split. You guys can't stay." Chris said with a slight sigh.

"B-but." Sadie said shivering.

"No buts. Let's move it!" Chris said in discreet. He nodded at the medical staff (Mostly kids). They were back at the campfire.

_**(**__**Ezekiel**__**)**_

"_**I felt like I needed to do something, then I got an idea" Ezekiel nodded at his cross.**_

"Hey everybody, listen up." Ezekiel demanded. Everyone turned their heads to the homeschooler. "I think we should all pray for Katie." Ezekiel exclaimed. They all gathered across the campfire, except for Noah. "Noah… you comin' aye?" Ezekiel asked.

"Uh no, I don't think so. I'm atheist." Noah said with a smirk.

"Can you pretend?" Ezekiel asked, raising an eyebrow. Noah responded by rolling his eyes. He sat on one of the stumps, next to Lindsay. "Dear god, we hope that you can save Katie from whatever happened to her, and that we all get out of this competition alive." Ezekiel said. They all said amen.

Chris walked over to them sadly. "I have some good news and some bad news." Chris said. Sadie widen her eyes. "The good news is that she is still alive, but the bad news is that she can't compete in the next couple of challenges." Chris explained. Sadie held her head down.

"What happened to her, sir?" Geoff asked, scratching his head.

"Apparently some sort of insect attacked one of her brain stems. And that caused it to pop, so we have to wait until we can get it stitched. Luckily it didn't go deep in her head. But keep in mind; she might not be the same, ever again." Sadie started to sob, and the bass tried to comfort her, but she swat at them, like it was their fault. "Challenge in 10 minutes!" Chris said through the mega phone.

_(10 minutes pass)_

"Ok, since we spent too much screen time on Katie's injury. We have to cut the challenge, so we can not have the shark jump."

"The what?!" Tyler asked, scared.

"So this is today's challenge. We have 11 crates. Gophers, since Katie isn't here, one of you will have to open 2 of them. In these crates, we have parts to a wooden hot tub. The trick is, you will have to open these crates with your mouth. The team with the best hot tub, judged by me, will win and avoid elimination for three more days." Chris explained. "GO!" Chris yelled.

Heather quickly volunteered to open the two crates. Izzy opened her crate very quickly, Tyler did too. Heather struggled very much with her crate.

"Do you need help?" Justin asked, giving her a fast wink. She giggled like a lot like a school girl then had to catch her throat. She nodded. Chris interrupted in anger.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. If you cheat by not doing your own box, then your team will be disqualified and you go to instant elimination." Chris exclaimed.

They continued to tug. About 5 minutes later, Geoff finally got his open. "The Killer Bass are leading 3-0!" Chris yells.

Noah finally tugged his out. Geoff, Izzy, and Tyler had non-matching parts, none of them came together. Heather got her first one out.

Tyler whispered to Geoff "Hey, come here." Geoff and Tyler went behind the Bass boys' bedroom. "Ok… I get we both like Bridgette. I am going to spare you the sadness of Bridgette rejecting you and let me have her."

"Pardon me, dude?" Geoff asked, getting angry.

"I think you heard me, just back off." Tyler said, stern.

"Fine, only if you promise me never to vote me off." Geoff demanded.

"Deal!" Tyler said.

_**(**__**Geoff**__**)**_

"_**This is all just strategy. This is to distract Tyler and to get me further. I wouldn't think I would get any votes, except for Tyler's vote. I'll persuade Bridgette into dating me later. People mistake me for a party dude, but I am way more than meets the eye."**_

_**(**__**Tyler**__**)**_

_**Alright! Bridgette is now mine. She will be my girlfriend AND alliance member. I still don't trust Geoff though; there is something wrong about him.**_

By the time Geoff got back from their confessionals, it was 6-4. Killer Bass- Izzy, Tyler, Geoff, DJ, Bridgette, and Eva. Screaming Gophers- Heather 1X, Noah, Beth, and Justin.

Lindsay asked Heather. "How am I supposed to open this?" Heather rolled her eyes in response.

"Got it!" Duncan finally tugged it.

"It is now 7 to-"Chris getting interrupted.

"Got it, aye." Ezekiel cried out.

"Never mind, it is now 8 to 4." Chris said. Bridgette, Eva, and Duncan had connecting pieces. So did Geoff and Ezekiel.

"Ha! I got my second piece." Heather bragged.

"Got my piece." Cody said.

"It is now 8 to 6." Chris exclaimed.

"Hey! I have an idea." Heather whispered an idea to the remaining people who haven't opened the boxes on their team (Owen, Leshawna, Trent, Gwen, and Noah). While Chris was looking on his phone, and the bass were distracted by trying to match parts. They used their hands and eventually they all got their boxes open.

"Wow! The Gophers comeback hard and finish. Now all they have to do is make the hot tub.

"Got it" Courtney exclaimed.

"Me too" Sadie added.

"Come on nerd. I thought you had mad skills." Duncan mocked.

"Trust me I do. Have you seen me?" Harold asked with complete seriousness.

_(5 minutes pass by)_

The bass have already found all the parts except for Harold's, which was the biggest one. Harold grunted in agony. Duncan walked by quickly and swiped his knife at the crate, opening it.

"Hey! That is cheating." Harold whispered.

"You'll thank me later nerdling" Duncan replied. They assembled the hot tub. The gophers already had it assembled; they were pouring the water in, cup by cup. "Screw that" Duncan commentated. He grabbed one of the crates and filled it with water. He poured it in the hot tub. It got half filled. While they were pouring, Sadie was nowhere to be found. She got a stick, but for what exactly?


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is an incredibly short chapter, because I had to rush it. Since their weren't many loose ends to tie, so that's why I needed to rush. I made it kind of obvious who was out in Chapter one and two. But anyways, please tell Kinfez about this and your friends about it too. And also PLEASE REVIEW. It helps me more than you realze and I need the criticism. So on that note, enjoy! Hopefully I will get the next chapter by the end of the month or sooner.**

Total Drama Island Chapter Two

"Sadie?" Courtney looked around.

"You go look for Sadie; we will continue to work on it." Duncan said. Courtney nodded in response. She rushed to the confessionals and made a quick statement.

_**(**__**Courtney**__**)**_

_**If I can't find her I might be eliminated… no, I won't let that happen.**_

Courtney continued to look for her. Back at the bases, Gophers figured out their plan and started to use some of the crates to fill. The bass were still struggling, they couldn't find Sadie's piece.

Courtney finally found Sadie lying on the ground, with her piece in front of her. She looked perfectly fine, but Courtney wasn't totally sure. "Come on Sadie, we need your piece." Courtney said in rush. Sadie ran with Courtney to the bases. They put in her piece very fast, all they had to do was dump one more crate of water into the tub, so did the Gophers. Neck and Neck, Courtney vs. Heather. They rushed to the sea and got the water and dumped it in. The camera man signaled Chris into checking the hot tubs.

"Alright, Gophers you are up first." He looked around the hot tub and felt the nice, steaming water, but wasn't firm all the way. "Not bad at all, I'll give you guys an 8.5 out of 10. Bass, you're up." The water was a tiny bit colder than the Gopher's hot tub, but it was built way more firm. "Well, I think we have a winner… oops dropped my phone." He leaned to his phone, but he saw a mark on the Bass's hot tub. It said "BFF Forever." Chris gasped. "So unprofessional!" All the bass were confused until they saw the mark and looked at Sadie, fierce. "The Gophers win!" Chris yelled out. Sadie put her head into shame.

_**(Duncan)**_

_**What?! Sadie, I feel sorry for you with Katie and all that. But Sadie, that was a BAD move**_

_(The Campfire)_

"I have in my hands 10 marshmallows. One of you will not receive one….. Bridgette." Chris said, tossing Bridgette a marshmallow. "Eva, Tyler, DJ, and Geoff." They all got their marshmallows. "Izzy" Chris tossed the red head her marshmallow. "Ezekiel." He tossed it into his already open mouth. "You four received votes. Harold, it took you the longest to open your crate. Courtney, you didn't check Sadie's piece before you gave it to Duncan. Duncan, you didn't look either. And Sadie, you are the cause of all this, you might as well pack your bags now." He said laughing, swiping a fake tear. "Next marshmallow, Duncan." He grabbed his marshmallow from Chris. "The second to last marshmallow goes to… Harold." Chris said. "The last marshmallow goes to

…

…

…

…

Courtney.

Sadie screamed in rage as she walked to the boat of losers. "Can I at least say goodbye to Katie?" She asked, angrily.

"Sure…" Chris responded.

Sadie started to walk over to the medical center, but Chris whispered in her ear "Psyche" Chef threw her back in the boat and sailed off.

"That is one loser down and 20 more to go…. Who will be eliminated next time on Total Drama Island?!"

_(Bridgette)_

_Harold sort of freaks me out with his hallucination of having "mad skills"... I vote Harold._

_(Duncan) _

_Again. I don't like what Sadie did, sure I know what it feels like to lose someone... if she dies. I guess I have to vote.. Sadie._

_(Eva)_

_The only people that I like out of our team are Duncan and DJ, but I can't have any distractions on me winning this thing. I vote Duncan._

_(Courtney)_

_I feel like getting Sadie here is my fault, so I won't vote for her. Ill vote for that sleaze, Harold... yuck!_

_(Sadie)_

_I feel like I am going home tonight. But I did persuade a couple of people to vote for Courtney, this is the only chance I have of staying... I vote Courtney!_

_(Tyler)_

_Its because of her we aren't in that hot tub celebrating... I vote Sadie._

_(Izzy) _

_That Courtney girl is really boring ha ha. Plus, I am trying to comfort Sadie by not voting for her and voting for who she told me to. I vote for Courtney._

_(Harold)_

_Sadie is the weak link. And you know what I do with my weak links, I show them my mad skills! I vote Sadie._

_(Geoff)_

_Its a real bummer that Katie is hurt, but we need our team to be the best we can be -sighs- I have to vote Sadie._

_(DJ)_

_I am going to have to vote Courtney. I know what Sadie is going through, and I hate the fact that Katie might go home next time the gophers lose. _

_(Ezekiel)_

_This is a tough vote, aye. But we need our team to be better than the Gophers. I vote Sadie._

Sadie** Five votes **(Duncan, Geoff, Tyler, Ezekiel, and Harold)

Courtney **Three ****votes** (Izzy, Sadie, DJ)

Harold **Two votes **(Bridgette and Courtney)

Duncan **One vote **(Eva)

**So thanks for reading, predict who YOU think is going to win in the reviews.**


End file.
